


Holiday Cheer

by AnthonyTsa



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pokemon - Fandom
Genre: Abuse, Attempted Murder, Christmas Fluff, Cuddling & Snuggling, Drama & Romance, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Friendship/Love, Human/Pokemon Relationship(s), Plot With Porn, Pokephilia, Reconciliation, Reconciliation Sex, Regret, The Author Regrets Everything, Vaginal Sex, mentions of abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:54:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 17,266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28316334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnthonyTsa/pseuds/AnthonyTsa
Summary: James is a café owner living in a frozen hell of a town, worse yet his relationship with his Midnight Lycanroc isn't exactly the best. As the Christmas holiday approaches and the days grow colder he is forced to close down shop stays at home to wait out the grueling month, in which he has to interact with her more. Can he find a comprise or will she be the death of him?
Relationships: Lugarugan | Lycanroc/Original Male Character(s)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 40





	Holiday Cheer

**Author's Note:**

> Please note: This is my first attempt at a smut one shot, although I may have gone a bit overboard regarding the plot, considering it takes about 80% of the word count.
> 
> [Obligatory sentence stating that the author does not condone abuse or bestiality (Is it really bestiality with Pokémon?) for those that can't distinguish reality from fiction]

The loud sound of a clock ticking rang throughout the retro-style café joining a pleasant choir of bubbling coffee and bursting explosions of an omelet being cooked, a tall and lean man with long black hair that reached to his neck worked his art. He whistled a soothing tune behind the counter, remaining unbothered by the lack of customers. At this point, he was used to it.

He couldn't blame them, his hometown only grew colder as the time approached that festive date, a day of sharing and caring…well it seemed very little cared about this small and inconsequential place, it wasn't like it directly impacted him, taxes were low and his wallet remained rather static.

The man glanced at the only thing separating the warmth of his establishment from the chilling environment- an old insulated glass and wood door as, seemingly, his last patron for the day left with a kind farewell after he had his meal.

With a huff he turned his attention to the stock behind him counting up his losses, there was a myriad of different ingredients perfectly arranged for ease of finding them, with bean types and their variety of selection taking priority over the spices on the shelves below them. To the onlooker, space might have looked a little cramped, but longtime customers would say that there was a perfect balance of space - not too large and not too small, which brought a strange amount of comfort and homeliness.

A sharp ringing of his café shop bell and a slight feeling of the chilling wind emerging from his side brought the man back to reality, his gaze snapped to minor disturbance only to find a friendly face in the shape of an older man, whose thick-rimmed glasses and large brown winter coat which matched the wooden floor beneath him often drew the most attention from those around the older man.

"Ah, good day James…" The man looked around the café, finding only the owner – James Camelot as his company this afternoon. He sat down directly near the counter to meet eyes with him.

"Good day professor? Are you sure we're living in the same world?" James responded with a witty remark, a slight chuckle was shared between them.

"Now, now, there is no need to be sour, not my fault you've been getting fewer customers with everybody preparing for their holidays many don't have the time for pleasantries and the weather here is disastrous if you mind the hyperbole." The bespectacled man said letting out a dry cough. "Don't bring yourself down, your café is probably the warmest joint this place has, I'd wager if the town was any bigger or got enough attention you'd be swarmed with orders left and right!"

"Hmm…but the locals do have the right idea, I might be closing for a bit and huddling up in my home…family is finally coming to visit me in this icy hellscape. So then, what will be?" In anticipation he started to heat up and prepare his instruments, it was practically a daily occurrence with the doctor visiting him and having a break usually only with a single cup and friendly conversation, rarely ever with anything else.

"So I showed up at the right time then, it seemed like you were about to close up." The professor sighed and then smiled.

"I'm feeling my sweet tooth has been aching as of late, give me something light and sweetened…"

"Something with cream and sugar then, eh?" James' suggestion received a steady nod from the doctor and he got to work creating the older man's coffee of the day.

"You came here later than usual, what's up with that? Work keeping you locked up in that lab of yours?" The café owner asked, flashing a small smile as his hands turned into an automatic blur of movement, his only customer hadn't even batted an eye at this.

"Yes, my colleagues haven't been exactly kind in terms of workload even with approaching holidays…always so determined to discover something new." The professor muttered something about 'young people' underneath his breath.

"You're getting tired or…"

"Please don't misunderstand. I love my work just the same as you do, it's just some don't know how to slow down and enjoy life…those types often end up burnt out and I don't want that on them with this project." He stared blankly at the counter, casually tapping his fingers against the hard but smooth wooden surface.

"Well aren't you a saint, don't think it should be the other way around, you're an elder," Camelot suggested which served to make the professor laugh.

"James, I'm not that old… But I'm still their senior, it's my job to supervise and take care of them, besides I'll have my break eventually." The older man yawned and checked his hand watch.

"What is the project even about, I've only heard you mention it a couple of times." James presented the hot cup of coffee to the professor who gladly partook in drinking it.

"Pokémon subspecies and their process, not the most interesting topic among the community due to it not having many bases, to begin with, besides the real-world examples to work off of. People would rather look into something like mega-evolution, Dynamax." He trailed off taking another sip of his coffee.

"Subspecies... you have the same serious work ahead of you, found anything new?" The café owner inquired of genuine interest, there was always something interesting to discover when it came to the world of Pokémon, whether it being a small or large topic.

"No, just confirming old theories: Pokémon often prefer their habitats and due to that they rarely change, breeding migrations also prevent that from occurring too regularly…well there is something new." The professor took a notebook out of his bag, turning to several pages before stopping

"Oh?" James watched it happen, lightly rubbing his arm.

"Because Pokémon growth is unique in the sense that it's different from our own, their capability to rapidly change specifically. Often or not, a drastic difference of habitat would likely result in adaptation if the Pokémon lives through it long enough." The professor presented a small illustration of an Alolan Sandshrew along with several citations and what appeared to be technobabble to James. "And to that, there was something I've been meaning to tell you. Your Midnight Lycanroc…"

"You mean Roxy." James' eyes shot up from their relaxed state, he shifted his posture straightening from his previously easy-going slumped form.

"Yes, have you ever wondered how different your Lycanroc is from the others?" The professor put the thought in, the theory he proposed could be an exact confirmation of it happening in none other than the place he resided in especially one that didn't possess any subspecies, although disappointingly this possible information didn't seem to faze James much.

"Sorry doc, I don't exactly see anything out of the ordinary and we obviously aren't living in Alola so I don't have anything to compare her to." The café owner shrugged, earning a look of disbelief from the Pokémon professor who shook his head.

"Seriously? You didn't even notice that she is much larger, has more fur and just plain looks a lot more frightening than a usual one does?" To display his point the older man pulled up his Pokédex and displayed the Midnight Lycanroc entry, James stared at the entry skimming through the details, but his eyes stayed on the picture.

"Wait, what the hell, the average height is only 1, 1 meters, and the weight is laughable…" James rubbed to check if he was seeing the entry detail correctly, though it wasn't the only thing that was different. Comparing his memory to the image before him James could immediately and confidently state that the Lycanroc's mane looked a bit too exaggerated compared to the balanced amount of tough fur around his own Pokémon, the arms a bit too scrawny.

"Exactly, at first I thought your Pokémon just had an exceptional diet, yet it seems you have a subspecies on your hands, quite lucky might I add." The professor put the Pokédex back in his bag, chugging down the last of his heartwarming drink.

"Yeah, lucky…and what does that exactly mean for me or her for that matter." James scratched at his neck while there was something special having a unique subspecies as a companion, if he could hear that, there were certain implications that didn't sit well with him and he doubted whether Roxy would ever have the patience or the desire to ever sit down for a moment to consider that without clawing anyone face in.

"Oh, I'm not going to research her, it just gives me more incentive and ideas for the project. The resources to bring a Pokémon typically used to warm climates here are at my disposal, as cruel as it may seem." The professor sighed looking at his empty cup, still, something else remained on his mind as his eyes narrowed, specifically on the bandaged up forearm of his friend, and some of the red discolorations indicated the injury being recent.

"I've spoken enough about myself. Tell me James, how are you doing?" James shifted uncomfortably at the professor's inquisitive staring.

"Well, what more can I say that you don't already know? I'm fine as I've said before the family is coming to visit, so my house won't be as empty for a week and I'll be having a date about a few days later…" He stopped judging his friend's reaction, which hadn't even changed a slight bit from being full of curiosity and…worry…he had a bad feeling about this.

"And…have you suffered any physical injuries recently?" James froze, his eyes darting back and forth from the professor and to his left arm which sleeves purposely concealed the bandaged wound as he drifted toward it.

"Please, show me your arm…" A simple request that shook the café owner to his core, it was the last thing he wanted or expected of today's conversation, he did not need to do as he asked, yet the sheer concern in his friend's voice forced him to comply. James unrolled his sleeve revealing a red slash mark wrapped up in clean white fabric, the bleeding had stopped a while ago.

"James, this is…" Shocked the Pokémon professor observed the very nature of the wound, each moment he spent looking at only served to increase his dread, there were clear deep red lines that made themselves clear in the bandages white cloth.

"It can't be, can it?" The professor got his response in the form of James' dead stare.

"Through my years of research I know Pokémon like her have problems regarding respect, it is a given." He paused rolling down the café owner's sleeve. "But they're only minor things like not listening to commands or suggestions, insults, and overall rude behavior. Something we as humans are even prone to do, but this is something else…"

"This behavior can't go for long, you are being genuinely hurt, and something must be done unless..." His words gave enough strength to James to finally speak up.

"I know! It's not like I don't deny that this is wrong, I hate this…but what do you suppose I should do?" James' certain response was a louder tone than what the man usually spoke in, but not a sheer roar of defiance or call for help, more of a demand for the suggestion, and his demand gave the professor a slight pause.

"This is a problem that I've seen from time to time, a problem for both the trainer and the Pokémon... you don't have to keep her around. As much as I hate to say this, but the situation calls for it. You could release or give her away." The professor's dread only grew once spotted a non-cooperative countenance of his friend

"I can't just do that, I would be throwing someone out, abandoning her without so as a warning or a word!" After his exclamation James composed himself as his shoe tapped against the hardwood floor, many thoughts went through him in regards to ending this conversation and many of them revolved around a single aspect – evasion.

"I think it would be best for both of you, please-"His argument ignited a quiet spark within James who looked at him coldly while trying to tower over the professor in some attempt at looking intimidating despite that his hurt expressions didn't help him much in that regard.

"I'm sorry, but I have to ask you to leave, we're closing…" James could only hope his friend took both his verbal and non-verbal suggestion to leave, he didn't want to try anything drastic whether it would be physical or something as pathetic as begging.

"Please James…"

"I said leave." He restated his demand except now it was more direct, there was no doubt that the professor understood and solemnly accepted this if only a short while. The Pokémon Professor stood up presenting payment along with a small tip, headed toward the exit dressing up in his coat along the way.

As he opened the door he turned back to the pained café owner who flinched away from the cold air that came in.

"Just consider my point for a bit, it doesn't have to be now or tomorrow, just sometime…I hope you have a good day." This was the last farewell of his last customer for today and struck with him deeply, it wasn't like wasn't thinking about it all, he considered many points presented before, it was just the more thought about them, the more likely of a choice they seemed…

James shook his head, his attention was lastly drawn to the clock on the wall. _It has gotten late, hasn't it…? and Roxy is probably at home… without me around…oh, no._

Suddenly the man in a crazed rush had leaped out the counter snatching his personal belongings: his winter clothing, keys, phone, and practically slammed the front door out of the way only turning back for a moment to hastily lock it up.

He vanished away without a single trace other than his footsteps on the snow that wouldn't last underneath the snowy wind.

* * *

No matter how the biting chill had swept through the far reaches of the land her blood ran hot and rampant, overpowering any sense of exhaustion as she tore away at her opposition, there wasn't anything that could rival her, the problem was this blood demanded a certain price - it was a hunger for battle and adventure.

Roxy's crimson eyes gleamed ever so dimly as if spinning red wisps shined through the encroaching darkness as she stared down on her last tuckered out opponent- a Hariyama. He was barely clinging onto the last inches of consciousness with claw and bite marks faintly riddling their body, sure those fighting types may have had techniques, but she was still much faster and stronger due to her effort. She had demonstrated that point clearly with the challenge she faced.

As before she rushed forward, the towering presence wearily watched her movements, the enemy Pokémon was in a painfully obviously guarded stance while it may have had the height advantage it soon proved fatal with how small she made herself be. The fighting type waited patiently as she circled with feints and threats of her attacking once more.

The Midnight Lycanroc kicked up snow as she decided to dash toward the large-handed Pokémon, he responded with a straight heavy strike of their palming predicting in an attempt at predicting her. He had succeeded but ultimately underestimated her reaction speed as she dove down to avoid his hands. With the wolf Pokémon's swiftness, he couldn't follow up with a second strike.

Hariyama was wide open, he knew this and could only minimize the damage at this point…the large Pokémon closed his eyes and tightened his muscles as much as possible to absorb the incoming blow, yet the Lycanroc smashed through and her opponent fell knocked out cold by her rough head butt.

In a blue flash, the Pokémon vanished, sucked up back into his poke ball.

 _Pathetic…you have any more weaklings to throw at me?_ Roxy huffed clutching at the stab wound growling. It was truly a shameful display, that even with several handicaps the fighting-type Pokémon could barely do so much as touch her, all that strength and defense meant nothing if you can't even hit your enemy.

 _Now, where is that little shit?_ Roxy glanced around looking for the trainer, much to her credit this time she wasn't the one they start the battle, by her estimation, it was probably one of those trainers that decide to randomly harass a Pokémon and then capture them without so much as a second thought to consent, it was underhanded…yet she didn't mind it, just something that helped build up her strength.

"How could you lose against a rock type? What the hell is wrong with this Lycanroc?" A feminine voice emerged, Roxy could barely make out any of the trainer's appearance details, although she didn't care at all about her.

 _Because you let your Pokémon do all the work for you…_ Not a single time when she fought had the trainer ever issued a single command, this had violated a certain un-official agreement, the trainer did the strategy in battle while the Pokémon focused on fighting, of course, it didn't mean some Pokémon were incapable of independent thought or just better than their trainers in terms of thinking, the Lycanroc was the proud example of that.

"Oh well, I think you've weakened enough anyway." The figure of the trainer reached into the bag, pulling out a round-shaped object, most likely a Poke ball. She threw the ball with expert precision at the Lycanroc.

Roxy stayed still staring at the Ultra Ball heading to her, she smirked letting the ball hit her forehead and harmlessly fall on the snow all while the trainer stared in shock and disbelief at the sight in front of her. A chill went down the trainer's spine with the conclusion –that the powerful wandering Lycanroc already belonged to someone else, but it just brought more questions to mind, questions she had no way of asking.

"Lycanroc!" She released an overwhelming howl that sounded out through the entire frost-covered forest, in sheer terror and frustration the Pokémon trainer ran as far as she could from the perceived monster of a Pokémon all while cruel laughter followed her fading away from the further she got from the damned battlefield. Her entire team got wiped out and her honor as a trainer got besmirched by a single Pokémon with no trainer nearby. That would have been her first feelings, but concern for her well-being overtook her.

 _Good, run…that's probably the wisest thing you've done in your life._ Roxy watched the trainer run with pure satisfaction, there was no need to chase this capture-happy trainer around and teach any further of a lesson that she already did. If she wanted to chase after her and savagely trash her, she knew better then to do that as it would cause certain unpleasant troubles for both her and even James. Pokémon heal easy, Humans not so much.

 _James…_ She looked up to the moonlit sky, the reflective pale light shown down on her as if judging her decision to stay out here and continue battling, it had never felt like that before. The moon was her only company in these nights of pursuit and combat, a witness to her evolution, yet it was the first time it's gaze ever felt judgmental… Perhaps she did stay here for too long out in the wilds, the winds started to pick up after all and her wound ached. Maybe she should return home. At this point her trainer, if he could be called that, would be worried for her.

 _Worried for me, blah…I'm not weak_ Roxy marched into the direction of her hometown, the forest she was so used to running around from the days she was just a simple Rockruff, it was practically instinct at each point, each fallen tree trunk, rock, any other obstacle was known by her.

Soon enough she saw the familiar sight of the subtle glimmers of the street lights that struggled against their frosted glass and snowy gust, the ice-covered pavements that her claws easily dug into. Strangely it felt like home like any frosted forest did, but there was something dreadful about walking up the stairs to the front door of her home, to meet James.

Her trainer, she had a problematic relationship with him, he was weak to settle down and open up some soon to be forgotten café instead of traveling onward with her and he had the gall to try order her in certain times when there was no real reason to respect him, after such cowardly action that completely disregarded her desires. She tolerated it for a short while until she couldn't take it anymore, they were supposed to be partners, and the man seemingly willingly burned down the bridge.

If Roxy was forced to say anything redeeming about James she would mention his caring nature that stayed, although it as if almost started to fade over time, little by little, day after day he became just a little more distant from her. _It doesn't matter, none of it matters…_

The Midnight Lycanroc took a deep breath and knocked on the door loudly, something which could have alerted the neighbors to her presence. After a couple of second the door opened revealing a James wearing a simple fabric shirt and pants shivering in from the cold air, he looked like he was filled with worry for her that slowly changed to relief and some degree of pessimism, he stepped away to let her in closing the door behind them, but he did speak up this time.

"Where were you this time?" He asked, she rolled her eyes, the answer was obvious and it was always the same every time – she was outside picking fights to improve and satisfy herself, something which Camelot failed to even consider.

 _You know already, and why should I even tell you?_ Roxy growled. It was pointless in all regards to even question her on answers they both already knew, however her aggressive gesture which usually warded him off didn't work, he stayed there with an empty gaze, yet this didn't last long.

James's eyes scanned across her form stopping at the puncture, his body shaking as his worry which had vanished for a moment had reappeared, as he rushed to kneel beside her to check on the pierced flesh of his Pokémon, she flinched backing away from the sudden contact leaving the café owner grasping at empty air.

"Roxy… you're injured! Who did this to you?" The man said and this was not the end of the myriad of questions in his interrogation that she had pushed out of her senses, despite that it was only now she was made aware of a faint trail of blood that followed her steps as her trainer stared in dismay a thick line of droplets rolling down her waist

"Hold on! I'll get some bandages and a potion for the moment, don't move around too much." He pleaded standing up straight he tried marching.

"We'll go to the Pokémon center, they should-"A sudden feeling of pain in his right leg stopped him in his tracks, the feeling he was somewhat accustomed to - of the Lycanroc's claws digging into his skin.

She growled once more, except this time it presented more of a threat. Their gazes meet and James saw her indignation right in the spinning and glowing eyes that promised pain to any challenger and any opposition

 _Stop! No Pokémon centers... This is nothing to worry about, leave me alone_. That was all she spoke through her actions, this all she wanted to do, no more pain than necessary to act as a warning. Of course, she was aware of the threat that this wound posed to her, but she would survive nonetheless, she always did, and that there was no reason to coddle her like this.

"Fine, be that way…you know where they are…" That was odd…usually it took a bit longer till he gave up. James sounded so unnaturally unsympathetic and dead to her that sent an unpleasant shiver down her spine that something wasn't right regardless she walked to the bathroom to clean and dress the wound up herself.

 _At least she is independent enough…_ With the slam of the door James was left alone, fist clenched in the entrance corridor as gathered up his torrent of emotions in an attempt to dampen them just a small amount for the time being. The man locked the door turning off most of the lights and grabbed a framed picture while lying down on his couch – his new bed at this point, with how many times she had occupied his bedroom, forcing him out.

The picture depicted a black haired young child with a happy Rockruff huddled up, _smiling_ together in a photo, it was nothing more than a reminder of the past shining with light when the present lurked in the dark depths below, the only thing left was to cuddle around it like a small candle – not a hope for a better future, hope to keep himself sane, composed and patient.

_Where did it all go so wrong?_

* * *

_Ugh…Where is he? James doesn't usually stay out for this long…_ Roxy got from 'her' bed. It was one of those rare nights where she didn't feel the need to go out, partly thanks to the damn wound near her abdomen. Once the adrenaline of her little scuffle with the trainer faded away and all that was left was fatigue and a sore ache.

The house felt…lonely without him around, as if all forms of social comfort vanished along with him and what was left for her is to wander around back and forth in an empty place with nothing but her mind and some minor entertainment to keep her company, if she could even think at all… James would have normally have stayed by her side this entire time, worried sick for her and she would be forced to scare him off, but that was not the case.

 _Where are you...?_ The Midnight Lycanroc gently ran claws along with her bandages wearily looking around the interior and the outside windows of a peaceful night. It was almost unlike her – to have anxieties be the emotions only running through her mind, was he even safe? Did he suffer some kind of accident?

Roxy was stuck hopelessly staring into nothing, trying to stop her thinking from exploring that topic too far – imagining probable circumstances and the unfortunate results...the possible danger that her trainer was in – it wasn't likely in this town, but still there was a chance, no matter how small it was.

No…she couldn't just sit or stand still and wait around, her own instincts screamed at her to move, dash into the wilds…or rather into streets to go look for James -This was simple curiosity and basic trainer protectiveness, to payback for his caretaking, nothing more…

Thankfully he had a clear scent she could follow, she started to trace from the bathroom. Camelot had sprayed himself with cologne, it was nearly impossible to find his scent within that overwhelming stench of man-made chemicals. She never did quite understand the human need to mask their odor, it was perfectly pleasant as it was…for the most part, but that foul smell helped set a strong and distinguished trail to follow, the only problem was, the Midnight Lycanroc had no normal means of getting out the house. Keys were gone and to break down to door would only invite trouble for their belongings.

A different approach must be taken – the Lycanroc choice to open the window, regardless of the cold outside besides "curious" onlookers would have a much harder time getting in from a window than an open door. With surprising precision she carefully opened the small handled window that leads to the outdoors, letting in the unwelcoming wind into the home.

 _Perfect…_ Roxy looked out, turns out her landing wasn't going to be as rough as she first thought. Leaping out she landed and sunk into the snow, the bad news: her wound ached from the sudden pressure, good news: the scent of the godawful cologne remained stalwart; it was very obvious as if a direct thread led to location.

Being cautious not to tear her bandages she dashed into the streets, lamp posts illuminating the view of a moon touched houses covered in snow, their windows etched with frost, it all blended in with another – a forest in its own right for the humans, a forest not many preferred to stay during the season. The dull and ambient lights could be called a small lantern shrouded in darkness on the grand scale of the world.

Roxy's claws dug into the ice keeping her balance on the slippery pavement, she ran after the lingering waft not caring about any nearby onlookers who stared at her as she passed by. the Midnight Lycanroc heard their whispers of awe, uncertainty, and ever so rarely fear, she was widely known around the town for reasons she may or may not be proud of, however, she saw no reason to bother them too much…not everyone was as a patient or annoying as her trainer.

None of that mattered, she had a target and she would see to it – it only took her a couple of minutes to finally arrive at her presumed destination, It seemed the trail ended there.

 _Now, what are you doing here?_ The cologne had led her to one of the view other places which directly served food in the town, a restaurant just slightly away, a place that often attracted travelers, Pokémon trainers looking to become professional or just plain tourists while James' café seemed to only contain the locals. That only brought a question to the battle-crazed Pokémon – on the reasons why James decided to come here exactly for a meal, there many better places out there even within the forsaken town, he himself knew how to cook perfectly well.

She threw questions out as she spotted James sitting near a restaurant table across from him was a woman…

 _Having a date?!_ Roxy laughed at her own previous concern which proved to be for nothing at all and at the very idea of him ever courting someone into a relationship especially with her around -it seemed implausible at best, it was just that the house was only big enough for the two of them and barely so, she made sure of that and there was no way she was going to let them mate!

Still, the Lycanroc practically locked herself out of the house just to witness her trainer on a date, she might as well listen in as back for leaving her alone... and she also needed a key to get back.

Roxy slowly crept up the side of the building, jumping into shadows to avoid being seen, she was just below the side window where James was speaking with his supposed date. Even with her superior hearing she could barely pick up on the words being said, but tried regardless, she would still hear something…eventually.

* * *

Much like his home, the restaurant shined with bright light and warmth fitting for the coming celebration, if a bit synthetic. The inner confines of the restaurant were comforting enough and the meal he was having served to fill his empty stomach well enough. He lightly eyed his surroundings noting a few details: the mostly wooden but stylish structure, the carpet in the entrance was high-quality, and that some of the faces there weren't familiar. Waiters passed around dishes filled with food to satisfied customers. And he wasn't alone.

His eyes darted back to his date. She was a beauty, Melisa was her name – a petite brunette with a ponytail and starry eyes, someone he wouldn't mind to snuggle up with, although he pitied her choice in the outfit, the thin white jacket and jeans were clearly meant for something other than walks in the winter and she was extremely thankful when he took here. Yet in spite of it all, James's current expression was less that of interest and more so of boredom. Granted it was to counter her predatory countenance towards him. Something which didn't seem to match her tone of voice and story of being attacked by a rabid caught Pokémon.

"Now I might stay here, looking to date around a bit…" She smacked her lips. James only raised his eyebrows at this but returned to a neutral state. The man knew what to look to determine personality, details always matter in situations like this and it all pointed to something unpleasant.

 _Oh Arceus, please let all of this just be a fluke._ He grimaced inwardly.

"Right and you found me, let me tell you. This where things start turning around for in this town" James' forced a smile at Melisa, reflecting her predatory smirk back at her.

"Oh… well aren't you so high and mighty as to think you can change around my night just like that?" She playfully giggled, her voice growing sultrier by the moment. "We'll just have to see if you can back that up."

"Anyway what's someone like you doing in this icy town, the inhabitants seem to be as friendly as the weather here." James relaxed from the sudden change in attitude, although her remark still didn't sit well with him.

"I was born and spent most of my life here, you'll find that everyone takes some time to get friendly in this town, but it's all worth it. They're good people…maybe it's true of what they say about the cold - that it makes people bitter, not exactly the best place to be happy about." His own response earned a slight chuckle from the girl and a bright smile.

"Besides you're not alone when it comes to the general opinion of winter, we usually board ourselves up or tuck our tails between our legs and run away when it comes. And what about you, you're trainer aren't you?" Her smile widened, seeing an opportunity to proudly proclaim her current accomplishments and growing ambition.

"Why yes I am, quite used to traveling to the road and I already got myself three badges!" She exclaimed smugly, he could almost say it bared the characteristic of being childlike yet her countenance portrayed something different.

"Ah…doesn't it get lonely with all that adventuring?" James asked, though his question had brought him more discomfort as her sultry look intensified.

"Nope, I got a full team of Pokémon coming along with me and meet plenty of great people when you get around as I do. Of course, I'd be willing to stay for a while longer if you catch my drift." She purred, running her fingers across his arm, which drew his attention further into her expression.

 _Seriously… you can't be more obvious than this._ The café owner sighed. In truth he sought whatever relationship he could get, anything was good in this town, though his heart sought something more romantic, he was fine with a short-term sexual relationship, possibly the most plausible one considering the situation in his home.

His thoughts crossed back to Roxy, even the date couldn't exactly get his mind off of her. He had no worries about the house getting wrecked. It didn't seem likely for it to happen. She was wounded and out of energy, and even if she did bandage herself there was still a sliver of worry about, what if something happened…he never quite understood her need for independence from him, although it was ultimately sort of admirable. Even made the moments where she swallowed her pride and needed his help all the more special.

Regardless the couldn't dwell on these moments for too long, for the present exists before him.

"A full team huh? Must be pretty good for you to have already picked them out, I heard that usually, trainers struggle with that stuff." He opted to ignore the women's suggestive comments, instead, trying to steer far away from the topic.

"Hmm…it all fits together perfectly. They're strong, but sometimes not the best..." For a moment there was a hint and slight amount of disdain in her words, but it faded as quickly as it appeared. "What about you, what Pokémon do you have, can't imagine they're anything too ferocious…"

James nervously chuckled at the comment. "I have one…"

"Only one! Come on, I know people that don't do competitive Pokémon battles generally don't have that many Pokémon, but at the least, they have three or two, never heard of anyone with only one, but it's easier to handle, isn't it?" This nearly made him burst out with manic laughter, Roxy – easy to handle? There was no way he could ever imagine her like that, simply absurd. His feelings might have not been so inward after all with Melisa's own reaction to him suppressing his urge to laugh.

"What's with that face, it looks you're about to laugh, did I say something wrong?" Part of James's pitied her confusion, at least that expression which gave him so much discomfort vanished. He wouldn't want to wish the fate of taking care of Roxy on anyone really, much less the knowledge of his burden, but with so much happening he needed a little outlet, even if it revealed unpleasant aspects of his life.

"Easy to handle? Ha…I wish I had a day where that would be true. Roxy – my Pokémon, is a beast, she makes my life a nightmare during the moments where I'm home. There are the small things: getting into fights a lot, hogging the bathroom to herself, stealing food despite me making more for her, hell she even stole my bed." The man purposely failed to mention the other abuse he had to endure. Sometimes if a bit rarely it got physical, the marks and scars on his body could prove it, yet judging from Melisa, who was already shifting in her chair, he had said enough. He could try to hold back his tongue if not for her then for his own sake.

"Then why put up with her? You could release her, or better yet just get her back in her Pokeball for a short break." She suggested, her face and tone portray not a single hint of malice.

"I'm thinking of giving her to another trainer, I'm sure she wants someone more competent than I am and I finally get the peace and rest I deserve, it would be better for both us…but I'm not so sure." He regretfully admitted, it felt like the weight on his chest disappeared with each word uttered.

"Hoo.. is she strong?" The man looked to his potential partner who had an opportunistic glint in her eyes.

"Very." His mind wandered to the number of times she had returned from a battle unscathed, Roxy had proven her skill and power in combat multiple times to…well everyone in town, she was famous or rather infamous because of battles with wild and trainer Pokémon

"But you do have doubt about all of this? You don't have to answer if this is something personal" The café owner froze from the question, unsure whether to answer or not, his heart and brain were already like a disturbed wine bottle being suddenly uncorked, it took up most of his will to hold off the information flowing from his head.

"Yes..." James paused, taking a deep breath. "Maybe the only reason why I haven't done anything about her behavior is simply out of gratitude."

"Gratitude?"

"I was in an accident once, involving an avalanche and a lot of bloodthirsty Pokémon, I was barely conscious. It was during my first attempt at becoming a trainer that it happened, I would have died if it were not for Roxy evolving, beating them all back, and digging me out. If that didn't happen, if she wasn't there then I would be dead, instead of us both ending up at my parents' doorstep bloody and broken." And so the wine erupted out with only a little remaining in the bottle.

"Wow, don't know what to say…from the looks of it your Pokémon's a hero, I've heard that Pokémon personalities could change during an evolution so that might be why that happened." She offered a small apologetic smile, although it looked to be a little strained. Now he was making her uncomfortable. "If it helps you, one when I was a child my parents threw out my teddy bear accidentally, I didn't speak with them for a month."

"…" Camelot kept his lips shut from the trainer's attempt at humor, but couldn't stop a stupid smirk appearing on his face, soon a small amount of laughter emerged that was joined by her. Melisa's comparison was unbelievable, her bad life event couldn't even begin to compare to the torment he had to suffer through, yet she still said it, it wasn't for his self-control he could've broken down right in front in hysterics.

"There we go, now you're filling a little better…" She gave him a seductive smile. "I might just have a little something more in store for you if you're willing to have a go at it."

"We shall see…we shall see..."

* * *

"Then why put up with her? You could release her, or better yet just get her back in her poke ball for a short break." Roxy felt rage well up in her being at such 'suggestions', she was no beast to be caged, and the things she had done James couldn't have possibly warranted such a reaction. It was payback simple as that, and she wouldn't have simply left if James ever abandoned her, there would be hell to pay if that happened, but there was no possible way that would happen, right?

"I'm thinking of giving her to another trainer..." The Midnight Lycanroc stopped dead in her tracks at her trainer's words, he was willing to abandon her like that, throw her away like some unwanted pet… she felt hazy, the very core of her being felt…betrayed.

How could he? After everything that she has done for him, how could he betray her like that?

She snarled, dragging her claws through the thick snow, the rage inside would be released at a moment's notice from her beck and call, it only needed a target. To think that James ever thought of her leaving her like that…a torrent of emotion circled through her, too complicated to put into words – strange, indescribable mixture that filled her with weakness and strength. It all struggled against one another, she struggled with herself no to break the glass and destroy them.

 _I'm going to tear that filthy bitch and bastard apart._ Roxy ran into the streets without a single ounce of caution about her wound, dashing back to her home, if it was still home with her trainer practically admitting to relinquishing her. The Lycanroc no longer cared much about James' wellbeing; from the very instant he had uttered those words he was dead to her, and he might literally be soon, one betrayal was enough, but this she could not stand for.

Yet she was smart. She didn't fully dive deep into her hatred as to reckless abandon all sense of rationality. Roxy would wait for them or only him to finally appear and show them a piece of her own mind.

_Soon…_

Waiting from the bushes, Roxy spotted them, despite their physical closeness there remained an air of distance between them, but that didn't matter – she was out for blood, not for emotions.

* * *

James heaved a sigh as he approached his house, Melisa might have been hugging his side, but he didn't feel the same way, something was off and only now he realized the main problem of Roxy being home…the man didn't want to anything about it, he couldn't just tell his date to turn back like. He would rather bear Roxy's attitude than feel the embarrassment, he was used to it at this point.

As he looked around he spotted a set of red orbs in the nearby bushes, spinning, staring at them silently yet with so much malice – they were so familiar, but he couldn't quite put his finger on it, maybe it was…

A red and white blur jumped out, lunging at them. James had enough hindsight and reaction speed to dodge pulling a screaming Melisa to safety along with him. Their attacker barely managed to scrape them with their claws…?

The café owner's eyes widened, their aggressor was none other than his Pokémon who's bandaged wound was bleeding again, and regardless she seemed ready to shred them into ribbons. Melisa out of fear stepped back away from them while he looked onward to Roxy with a frown, there have been moments where she became violent but they were never this intense before.

Roxy lunged again, the Lycanroc didn't care which one she hit as long as the pain was dealt with them, they needed to pay and the likely victim was James given by how likely the 'filthy bitch' was to run away and leave him alone with her like the coward she was, and with Melisa already backing off The Midnight Lycanroc's assumption was practically proven right. The Midnight Lycanroc swiped again at her trainer, much to her surprise he avoided her attack.

"What the hell Roxy, why are you attacking me this time for?!" Camelot couldn't help with his tone of voice, the frustration that smoldered deep within him was given air to breathe and fester as he was dodging her sluggish attacks, her yowls and howls only intensified, it was as if James was a matador running from a rampaging bull.

"Wait! That fucking thing is your Pokémon!" She yelled out, terrified from the very sight of her, each second she withdrew further away from the rabid beast before her.

"Her name is Roxy." James corrected while glaring at his Pokémon, this was beginning to get ridiculous at that point: his date was probably in ruins, he would no doubt attract the attention of passerby if this continued any longer, but the worst part the sheer amount of rage that Roxy displayed, a traitorous thought that he was going to be killed or at least maimed couldn't help but intrude into his mind. The screeching banshee of the woman didn't help his composure either.

"I don't care what that monster's name is, she nearly butchered my entire team and now she is going to kill me, how pathetically stupid are you to keep that thing around?! She deserves to put down." Melisa screamed beginning to escape and Roxy saw red from her words, lunging at her with claws ready to rip out the bitch's throat.

Yet the midnight Lycanroc found that she had hit a different target- James intercepted her plunge with his, blocking any attempt at getting to the trainer. James was now holding her as best as he could, mumbling something underneath his breath out of anger.

From the side of his shoulder, she caught a glimpse of Melisa running, already being quite far away from them. Enraged Roxy trying spring free from her trainer's hold, to either claw his face in or run after the craven woman, but surprisingly it seemed his strength was far more than she expected or she was getting weaker…her wound bled as she writhed against the café owner, her claws tearing into the man's clothes.

"Good riddance…now then, we are going to have a little **talk** once we get home." James looked back at where his date ran off and sighed, his voice filled with venom and arms wrapped around the form of Roxy as he marched back to their house. He specifically applied pressure on her bleeding side clutching the bandages closely.

"Lycanroc!" He winced at how her sharp paws dug into his skin past his thicker clothing; this only caused him to squeeze her even harder in an attempt to stop any and all moments. However she hadn't given up, Roxy wouldn't be half the Pokémon she was if that were the case.

"Will you just stop?!" James shouted, his Pokémon tried repeatedly slamming her mane against his chest, it wasn't enough force to do any damage, but it sure as hell hurt. She continued to do so as they passed by a myriad of different buildings in the street, the looming shape of his house only drew closer, the steps he took became more intense, taking priority within their thoughts.

One head-butt came after another to his chest, each one filled with more and more despair, the smog of emotions she first felt at the man's betrayal before had begun to clear up. She had grown desperate to escape and hadn't given up on her relentless assault.

James continued to relentlessly trek back to his home, blood from his Pokémon's wound had accumulated causing a wet sensation and beginning to drip down his right hand creating a faint trail behind his footprints. He also felt a strange sensation seeping down his neck, and there was no way it could have been sweat, not in these conditions no…

Roxy had finally stopped resisting, letting her head lazily fall on his neck. James heard something which could be called a sobbing noise from her. He looked down to see his jacket stained and perpetrator- his Lycanroc who now was actively hanging on to him with tears rolling down her cheeks, her chest and shoulders rapidly falling and rising as she was shaking in his arms.

 _You tried to kill me and you're the one acting like the victim, this time I won't excuse this…_ The café owner smothered the urge to ease her, in spite of this his hold on her changed, shifted to something more comfortable and his hand was itching to rub her ears in some attempt comfort her. The man decided against it remembering the previous times he tried to do this

Roxy shivered further as he climbed up the steps to his house, her trainer idly wondered for a moment how she managed to get out, but ultimately was glad the front door wasn't broken off its hinges.

 _Speaking of the little devil, I'm glad she doesn't have the will to tear anything apart anymore, wish that happened a bit more often if at all. Now then, let's finish this quickly; I'm getting tired of carrying her around..._ The black-haired man sadly chuckled, opening the door that he had already uncomfortably unlocked. He turned on the corridor light and closed the door behind him

"First, let's see that bleeding wound of yours, shall we? You opened it up again with our little scuffle" James couldn't help but be condescending, he was at his near breaking point, any and all "victories" against her helped keep him sane. The attack he experienced was no doubt the most extreme one, sure it didn't end with the bloodshed of any kind, but that was thanks to the injury that was slowing the Lycanroc down. He would have been a goner if it was any different.

At his words, Roxy's energy immediately returned to her, with a growl she moved once more underneath her trainer's grasp, claws once again fruitlessly baring at him, but the man didn't listen to her protests. Not taking off any of his clothes he rushed to the bathroom and laid against the room's walls as he grabbed a nearby first aid kit, his arms firmly wrapped around his still struggling Pokémon.

" **Stop moving.** You're only making it worse…please…" The man commanded, a good amount of blood was already spilled on the bath, the scent of iron was nauseating especially considering who it originated from. For once in what could be called a lifetime, Roxy listened to him. The man didn't know whether it was from weakness or something else, but he couldn't help but be thankful.

Roxy patiently waited, enduring any amount of pain that came with him cleaning her injuries with disinfectant and redoing her bandages, there was not a sliver of kindness or hesitation in his actions anymore as she once experienced, every single movement was automatic as if it was merely done by necessity and not by any form of concern.

"Here we go; I'm not doing any needlework- we are going to the Pokémon center tomorrow." James finished with his dressings and laid the Lycanroc on the bath.

"Lycanroc!" Roxy gripped the bath, supporting herself to face her trainer.

"No, and that's final." James dropped down onto the floor sitting, his back just behind the bathroom's door. He blankly stared at Roxy attempting to piece his thoughts together, she looked back definitely as if waiting and preparing herself for the issuing storm with the man. Camelot's erratic tapping of the foot certainly didn't help calm her down. It was a glimpse into his own anger, his own unhinged state.

"I'm done…this is the last straw…" He paused for a minute, holding himself back confused at the sight of his Pokémon's fear, but eventually pushed through it. The man had to say his piece, it was now or never. "Stealing food, randomly leaving the house to fight other Pokémon and taking my bed, at first I thought nothing of it. Just a rebellious phase…"

Gripping his head James laughed, he wasn't sure if he was safe enough to speak out, even with Roxy's wounded condition. "But then…this didn't stop, they started to increase in frequency, I didn't say anything out of gratitude- you did save my life after all. Sometimes…you bit or clawed, when I've done nothing, but try and care for you!

"And now you tried to kill me! Why? Why do you do this to me? I just want a reason…" James suddenly stood up stepping a little bit closer to the Midnight Lycanroc with little regard to his own safety. "…one single reason, anything!"

A moment of silence passed by them as they intently stared at each other each second served to only disappoint, he couldn't expect a proper answer from a Pokémon that forgot how to speak his language, at most he would be speaking with himself as he interpreted her signs and even with that he doubted whether she had something cohesive to say to him that weren't just threats. He was just being hopeless.

"But I suppose I shouldn't ask such a thing, you wouldn't be able to answer even if you tried. What am I even hoping for?" He went back to the door, hands read to twist on the knob to escape this heart-wrenching confinement, to see someone other than his abuser.

"Y-you…you…were going to give me away… "Her hoarse voice was barely a whisper and she croaked at the end of her sentence, but the quiet atmosphere and despairing atmosphere made it plain to hear. James immediately stopped and slowly turned around in disbelief, sarcastic chuckling emanating from his mouth.

"After all these years you finally speak and here I thought you forgot how to after evolving…" James stood over Roxy, his eyes still brimming with contempt and a small amount of hope… it was another surprise right after her attempt at murder and with her current words, maybe, just maybe could understand her motives if only a little.

"You… will abandon… me" She grasped her throat as she forced out the words that reaffirmed her conviction, it was awfully painful to speak outside of her tongue after such a long time, James would have regarded her attempt as commendable if not for the smoldering anger within him.

"So you spied on me…and heard what I said." The man sighed in disappointment, but he couldn't blame her even, in her past she was the inquisitive sort, something which remained after her evolution unlike many of her other traits. There was no doubt she had sought him regardless of their current relationship. "That I want to give you another trainer.

"Yes! How could you…?" Roxy growled with teary eyes, it looked like she was going to lunge again, but was too fatigued to move properly and so her movements were reduced to a mere tumble. The Midnight Lycanroc was instinctively caught by James before she fell. Roxy didn't resist his support.

 _Is this how she feels, that I was going to abandon her…_ Camelot looked to his Pokémon in his arms, any last shreds of her previous imposing image vanished. She seemed so weak and pained…with her crimson eyes being the most dulled they have ever been as her tears continued to flow, never in his life, he'd ever thought he would see her in such a state.

It nearly reminded him of a time where she was just a simple Rockruff and got hurt, needing to be taken care of, but that was just that – memories, memories that only existed in the past and his own mind. James needed to take care off of the present and the present required to get an answer. But to get an answer one sometimes must provide answers in turn.

"I thought that was for the best that you would get to travel around, fight as much as you want and I finally get some peace and quiet that I wouldn't need to suffer anymore." He prefaced his thoughts before she could speak up again.

"B-best? Best…!? I want to…travel with you, not with…any one e-else." She said and then growled. "But you… stay here…"

"You know what happened the first time we tried to - we nearly ended up dead!"

"But I evolved…for you…to protect you! You stopped wanting to be a trainer, threw away your and my dreams! I d-don't want to le-leave you! Never wanted this…" It all finally clicked for him, all of this was made manifest by years of resentment towards his decision to stay inside the town like a hermit, too afraid of the outside world while his partner wanted to go on an adventure alongside him, protect him, even to go as far as evolve and save his life and he threw that to the side.

That, and her ferocious instinct and his supposed desire to "abandon" her, no wonder she was so angry all the time, to think she never wanted any of this to occur was something so alien for the man to even consider, yet in the revelation of this, he had his own piece to say.

"I don't want you getting hurt! That's why I stayed…" James admitted, he then continued. "Before you say it, I don't think you're weak. You're the strongest Pokémon I've ever known in my life. I don't know anyone else that can take on an entire team by themselves, but after that night, I can't go…sorry. It still pains me to see you this way."

James put his arms around her body and embraced her, she remained stiff in his hold, only letting her head fall and nestle into his tear-stained chest, little by little what remained of his anger started to vanish, there was hope, hope for something better only the first step needed to be taken.

"Oh…so many mistakes were made… "He paused. "I just hope there some way we can fix this, start over again, no more arguing, misunderstanding or attack each other. We can fix this, only if you're willing to with me."

She said nothing, but James felt her return his hug and they were left cuddling on the floor.

* * *

Roxy relaxed her shoulders as she sat on the green couch and stared blankly at the television, relieved from her injuries after her visit to the Pokémon center, which admittedly took some explaining to do to the working nurse on why she had a large puncture wound and didn't go treat it immediately. She couldn't be blamed for her dignity in not wanting to rely on the easy way out. The Pokémon wanted to bare her scars proudly, but she was willing to do anything if it helped ease her trainer's worries.

 _How troublesome…_ That wasn't the only problematic aftermath of that unfortunate night, although it was expected to happen. Law enforcement was involved after their little scuffle, the little bitch Malisa reported them, looking back it, she could understand why. Regrettably, because he was her trainer, James was forced to deal with all of this, he was to one to take responsibility, yet thankfully she was rather known for fighting with other Pokémon around the town, along with the fact that she was injured and their little masquerade of innocence they got off with a warning.

In spite of it all, the rest of the few couples of weeks proved to be soothing and restoring for their relationship, if a bit awkward at first. She could even compare it to the shape the home interior took as it gained more life with the walls that now possessed Christmas ornaments socks, festive lighting, and most importantly a Christmas tree in the living room which shined as if a stars in the night sky, all of that took time, but was completely worth it. Their pointless arguments had stopped, James's kindness returned with a mighty albeit benevolent vengeance.

The Midnight Lycanroc fondly remembered one of the best decision she had made, something that was another step in the right direction, a certain threshold crossed between them that remained for a long time.

* * *

"So… you're going to stop occupying my bed?" James sarcastically remarked standing up above Roxy, dressed in a simple white t-shirt and blue boxers. She stared up from her thick bed cover that had turned into a sanctuary of warmth and comfort originally belonging to James. He couldn't be blamed for wanting the most comfortable position in the house back, at first the Lycanroc wanted to refuse, but…

 _Maybe I owe it to him…_ Her trainer had done much for her in the week, not only did he personally took care of her injuries and made her go to a Pokémon Center for more extensive and needed treatment, but he also bared the brunt of the local police's harassment, which thankfully ended well for them with the bitch vanishing away from their little town. He had done so much for her in their entire life, besides there was a relationship that needed fixing, it would be very counter-intuitive if she continued committing such acts.

" _I'll go…"_ Ashamed and with slumped shoulders the Midnight Lycanroc left the warm embrace of the bed and slowly, solemnly marched to the door leading out of the bedroom, her clawed paws almost dragged across in the floor. Now that Roxy thought about it, she had a hard time believing the treatment she gave to James, and for what, out of spite that regarded his decision which was made out of concern for his own and her safety.

Feeling a gentle hand touch her shoulder Roxy stopped and looked back to James seeing his soft gaze. Part of her had a feeling that her self-deprecation would be something he objects to, but this isn't what she wanted to be given back the things she took out of sheer pity. She would have growled if not for his words.

"You know you don't exactly have to leave, ah…the bed's big enough for the both of us, you know." The man sheepishly interjected, his sudden bashful shuffling combined with his previous attempt at being gutsy would have made a great comedic display for Roxy if she wasn't feeling the exact same thing. She couldn't help but feel uncharacteristically shy and excited at the prospect – to experience both the comfort of a bed and her trainer against the winter's cold, but there was something holding her back as she carefully gazed at the space between him and the bed.

"No…I can't…I don't deserve your kindness." Roxy refused, she had caused suffering to her trainer, and there should be no reward for her actions, just a bitter taste of just punishment. "I'll go."

"Oh come on, we've done this before, granted not in the best circumstances and everything you did can be left alone in the past, I'm ready to move on…" James moved out of his timid state, sighing with a worried look. The last time they've slept together was accidental – in the bathroom where their argument ensued, an awkward wake up that was.

Roxy, hesitant, took a step forward towards James, who smiled and settled himself for the side bed against the wall comfortably huddled up underneath the cover. Their positions were now reversed, she could've left now without a single word uttered, but the anticipation within herself and him was too much to bear, the possible disappointment that could come from James also was not worth the self-imposed punishment. The Midnight Lycanroc awkwardly lay down beside him, staring intently at her trainer.

Roxy could feel her heavy heartbeat that emerged from her chest, she wasn't confused at this - the last time they were this close wasn't a time where that could be enjoyed, but now they were alone in a calm environment – no life-threatening injuries, tension or anything of that caliber. It was just her and him underneath the warm confines or pillows and a bed cover.

She stiffened, her heart beating all the faster once felt James's hand slip behind her back lifting her up and pulling her into an embrace. Roxy remained frozen at this, her ears twitched ever so slightly at sudden friendly contact between their bodies – she could feel thin outlines of his physique. With careful consideration she accepted it, letting her arms wrap around his waist and her head fall on his shoulder snuggling into the side of his face.

"Well, aren't you a bit touch starved?" The man joked as he reached for her ears with his palm. He gently patted her head rubbing the fluffy parts of her mane and ears along the way. In all her post evolved life, there was a thing missing and now she had realized, a small piece of friendly contact here and there – a hug or pet, that was abundant when she was a Rockruff and she had missed it. She has pushed away or was she the one to push him away?

The more she remained in his arms the more these thoughts were pushed away. She was here and now, not in the hopeless past.

"This is like the old days. I still remember when we were just children, always grabbed onto my arm or chest." James remarked continuing to rub her ears which earned pleasant and almost sleepy murmurs. Admittedly it wasn't like the old days, his Pokémon wasn't a small pup anymore which was evident by her large and fully form currently leaning on his body. He felt every part of her waist with his hand, her fur that he brushed along only bringing more comfort.

There was a strange feeling lingering in the air as they stared at each other's eyes, James could feel it from her – a tension, a puzzling hunger that emanated. He let his mind wander a bit too far, stumbling onto some troubling thoughts regarding even more intimate positions they could take _slow down there buddy, get your head out of the gutter, she is your Pokémon, ain't no way that could even happen between us…_

* * *

That was the best decision in her life that earned her a good night's rest with her trainer after her wild ventures of battle and glory, going back home was now something to look forward to in the coming days.

Roxy heard the bathroom door open and the hot scent of sweat and soapy water that permeated hit her nose. It was James that stepped out, the very reason she was slumped down on the couch, her hyperactive brain bored with no relief than the television that had nothing interesting on. She glanced at James, making a hard and immediate stop once her eyes even lingered for a moment on him. The scene before Roxy shook her to her very core.

"Have you seen my shirt, I swear I took it with me…" James, unaware of his companion's shock, casually asked, he had emerged from the bathroom with most of his clothes on, except there was nothing to cover the top part of his body. There were scars of cuts, some bite and claw marks that riddled his body from the arms to the bottom part of his neck. They were faded but nonetheless still painfully obvious… It seemed he had a clear reason to wear long-sleeved clothing besides the weather.

 _I…how did I…?_ The Midnight Lycanroc looked back to her trainer shaking paws in disbelief, the perpetrator for the remainders of abuse, her trainer's scars were none other than herself. Roxy had full knowledge that she occasionally bit him or clawed him back then when he was being 'insufferable', but not to this extent. Was this really what she had done? She had claimed herself to be his protector, yet it appeared as though she did nothing but harm him for all those years…

"Hey, what's wrong?" The café owner marched to his Lycanroc. She remained frozen, tearing up, her breathing became more rapid from the many memories of her attacks which now began to haunt her. She looked around for any hint of escape from her trainer only to see him so close to her.

Each scar that Roxy peered at only served to remind her even more, she could painstakingly recall every moment that she had ever physically harmed him. She didn't know what had gotten over her, but she leaped forward to James hoping that she would be caught or at least for a safe landing and much to his credit he managed to react fast enough to do so.

"I'm sorry…I'm sorry…" The Midnight Lycanroc kept repeating between licking the remnants of his wound in a desperate attempt of making them vanish. James shuddered at every touch of the tongue she gave to his lightly twisted flesh, all of this made him realize her despair.

To think she was that regretful of her actions was unbelievable to the man, yet here she was, in his arms apologizing. In all honesty under the peaceful weeks, he had spent with his Pokémon the thoughts and memories of her abuse never surfaced at any moment, her company had become comforting.

"Oh, Roxy…" James freed one of his arms and ruffled her mane and ears, she ceased her licking to meet her teary eyes with his own. "Don't worry about it, alright? What matters now is that's all in the past…"

His words and forgiveness were honey to her ears, yet Roxy couldn't help distraught at any sight of the man's body, it was a surprise to her why she hadn't been thrown out already in the wild. Nobody could blame him if he ever did that, but the fact he didn't …meant she owed him more than she had imagined. A debt the Lycanroc had no idea of how to repay, with the only slivers of ideas appearing and disappearing.

"Look how about we go for a walk together, with just the two of us. We can get some fresh air that way, like the old times." His suggestion broke her out of her hopeless ponderings, another she missed was the private and sometimes silent moments between them. An adventure of the woods here and there or a simple conversation.

"It's cold." She reminded him, at the point of where it was the weather had become uncomfortable even for her, not something you would go out for a casual day in the park, but seemed James was unconvinced of her advice as he gave her a hearty chuckle.

"Well, we'll just have to warm each other up." The man joked letting her down on her feet, she watched him pace to their bedroom to get some of his warmer clothing all the while wondering about his words.

 _Warm each other up…_ Her head buzzed with the sudden click of several schemes already taking shape, most of which made her flush redder than her crimson eyes could ever become to even consider doing. She tapped the hard side of the cough in disarray - it was stupid, this was something she hadn't done anything close to, and the risk of rejection it posed stuck with her.

"So are you going or not?" James called to her dressed in a thick if a bit ridiculous looking coat, he had no idea of the thoughts brewing in Roxy's head. Looking at him only reinforced those ideas, they were the right amount of caliber to even begin showing enough gratitude for everything he had done for her.

With an exciting nod, her emotions and conviction were in place, she was determined to set this right. If lack of experience held her back, then she would just have to rely on instincts, she was already so used to doing that, besides perhaps reference material was required as well.

Roxy couldn't live with herself normally if she didn't give anything back to her James…

 _My James…_ She quite liked the sound of that _,_ a giddy feeling bubbled in her heart.

* * *

With a drowsy groan, James awoke to see a blurry vision of his dark, unlit ceiling devoid of any natural and unnatural lighting, which was the only thing that was ordinary in his insomniac ventures. Soon enough, as he expected his hearing followed his sight, however the howling wind outside of his closed window and the faint buzzing of the heater weren't the only sounds he heard. There was a faint jingling of bells and something that could be called moaning, and he judged that the origin wasn't very far from him.

The man's other sense quickly flooded in as he continued to blankly stare. He bit his lip from a sudden jolt of pleasure coming from his lower region. Now that the café owner thought about it in his hazy mind, the lack of surrounding bed cover to keep him warm, a strange weight on his hip, and his lack of underwear.

 _Hmm..._ Another mind awakening jolt, another ring of the small bells and the numbness in his body fully faded away, he could feel everything from his body shifting down to the last twitch of his finger and...he finally felt it - something extremely wet, slippery, and fleshy rubbing against erect cock at a steady pace. Liquid of unknown origin dripped down on his standing mast as his thoughts came to a screeching halt in horrifying realization.

James, fist suddenly clenched, immediately shot up from his lying position, his pelvis still remaining unmoving, to come face to face with his defiler only to see someone else. The faintly glowing crimson gaze he was so used to seeing was recognizable enough especially in the dark.

 _Wait...is that..no._ It wasn't some unknown rapist that broke into his house, nor whatever else his brain could possibly think of, no...White and red fur, glowing eyes, familiar yips and growls, a magnificent mane that lightly swished back and forth, paws that held his legs down, furry thighs that straddled and kept the bottom part of his body comfortable and warm, a soft and sweet odor that she always had after bathing. Despite his sudden movements she continued to rub her vulva against dick up from his tip and down to his shaft, slowing down and speeding up at certain intervals, she stared at him with anticipation, desire and worry.

"Roxy, what are you doing? Are you...gah!~ " James held himself up with the support of the mattress remaining motionless only occasionally twitching as he watched her move forward and back with a little bit of sway. The only torturous sound that penetrated the silence was the jingling of small Christmas bells and the Midnight Lycanroc's moans as he held back his own.

The man noticed the ribbons and bells tied together loosely around his Pokémon's body in the form of a present with a beautiful yet a bit crude red bow on her chest. He couldn't help but unconsciously admire it all in spite of the circumstance… Roxy stopped moving her hips, with her paws she leaned into his chest sliding down to wrap around his stomach, letting his soaked cock spring forth free from her hip's hold and slap against her ass cheeks bouncing against it and staining her fur, they both shivered from the contact.

"Good morning...Merry Christmas, my gift to you…for everything." She purred out as best she could, her face only a small distance apart from his own. James breathed in deeply, his mind seemingly cracked under her greeting. Never in his life did he imagine he would ever be in a sexual situation like this with Roxy, then again he never expected them to reconcile.

"Y-you, I-...ahh…" Was all he could say for time being before closing his eyes and mentally counting to ten in an attempt to push away the encroaching thoughts about her sudden intimacy, his cock pleasantly nestled between her fluffy checks. "This is wrong, we shouldn't b-..."

 _No, perhaps I shouldn't start moralizing right off the bat, I need an explanation._ James reconsidered his words as his hands trembled as if they gained a mind of their own and began pleading for movement. Roxy's expression turned to fear, her shoulder slumped down, there was a hint of tears forming in her eyes, the bells stopped ringing.

"Why would you even think of doing this, please explain." He kept his voice down and calm, separate from the voice inside of his head or the beat of his heart, his intense breathing had no specific pattern anymore, gasping for any sign of air that could ease him. His Pokémon perked up, shifting back to her former position, except only now hanging slightly above his hard penis, if she moved any further back his tip would've been poking at her entrance.

"Because I love you…" She said, continuing further. " You've done so much for me... But I've hurt you...gave scars...I'm sorry."

The Lycanroc pulled up his shirt, the piece of clothing separating him from being completely naked, and gently pointed to his lean stomach then to a remnant of large laceration his right pec and finally rested her claw on his chest while she lightly grinding against his groin. "I can feel your heart...it beats as fast as mine does…please let me make up for the pain I caused...or..."

James didn't say anything for a long time as he laid back down. His breathing became more stable as he shaking from the stimulation that her sensitive vagina gave to his penis, such a sweet contact that left them both wanting for more. Some painful minutes passed as they gazed at each other intensely waiting for either side to add anything else. Each moment that passed Roxy looked to be less and less self-assured, a sight which he very much hated, especially after her love confession.

And truth was, no matter how much he could deny it - he felt the same. After all, it was one of the few things that kept him going, his love had only grown to a romantic one after her evolution, back then she had still been a bit restrained. Her ferocity was something to admire at distance, more so nowadays, now that it made her gentle side all the better.

But...

 _Damn it! Why does everything have to be so complicated? It's not illegal, but I'd likely get a few queer looks from people if they knew what happened, maybe even harassment...but that fear in her eyes...she is afraid of getting rejected by me._ James restrained the urge to grab her by the waist, his own hands dragging along the white bed cover.

_Our relationship is complicated and she has already stepped over a major line into something completely new...at this point is there really any way to turn back?_

_Roxy… you've put me in a crossline - If I reject you here, then we are forever ruined by this "awkward moment", it would be hard to touch you let alone speak with you after this... but maybe...I can accept and turn what we have into something stronger, I've always wanted a lover._ It was only now, with Lycanroc's daring proclamation of love he could fully view her in a sexual light. He saw details that he previously glossed over: the curvature of her hips and thighs, easy and comfortable to hold waist, her glowing eyes that were windows to her fiery soul, fur, and body form that was nice to squeeze and hug.

 _I can feel her juices dripping on me…_ If he was completely honest he would admit that he had only gotten more erect to the point of discomfort over the course of his contemplation. James could see and feel how absolutely drenched Roxy's pussy was, begging for more action and pouring down its hot liquid on his cock in contrast to the colder air around it. No matter how many times he continued to take deep breaths he couldn't take down his raging erection.

James opened his eyes and glanced over to Roxy who was beginning to slowly start getting up from him, with a disheartened look on her face and small droplets of tears rolling down her soft expression.

 _Oh, no you don't._ The man's arms suddenly sprung toward the Pokémon to pull her back down, he shifted his legs and body to a sitting position with her being clutched closer to him by hand on her waist. James slid his dick in between her legs lightly rubbing against the hungry clit and sandwiching his shaft right in between her wet lips while one hand grabbed tightly onto her ass earning a moan from the wild canine. He was the one leaning into her this time.

"Don't you dare think I don't love you too!" James exclaimed, his eyes both loving and sultry at the same time.

 _James...I… Roxy_ was stunned for a moment from his quick change of attitude, she witnessed the same fire within that was in her. Her eyes lit up brighter as James continued her work, rubbing his stiff erection against her labia, which further soaked the man's lower half in her vaginal fluid.

"Lycanroc…" She moaned out, enveloping him in her own embrace as she put her arms around his shoulders, squeezing back. Roxy's bells rang from their erotic and intimate moments, ever so slowly speeding up in frequency. Now in their stable hold with one another she felt him gradually shift his second hand to grab on the other vacant ass cheek, making sure to drag along his fingers against her soft fur. The Midnight Lycanroc returned the favor by running her long tongue along his neck, occasionally snuggling into his shoulders at each moment of friction between them.

"Don't need this." Roxy groaned out, tugging on his blue shirt she pulled off his body with his help. Now there was nothing separating them, not a single layer of fabric - red and white fur met scarred flesh in a fashion of dance as they drew each other close.

"You know...you can sure as well be a sweet girl when you try to." Gritting his teeth James remarked and reached for her ears rubbing at every thrust he made into the honey-sweet gap between her legs, the only reply he got was a snort and another series of licks and kisses that she gifted right side of his face as he graced her neck with the presence of his fingers.

"Even taking the time to dress up like this." Without warning, he grabbed the Pokémon's hips and pulled her away from his groin for a second taking a small pause and starving them both of the wells wanted to contact. James admiring the view he stared down at his Pokémon, she latched onto his forearms, her eyes brimmed with excitement and slight disappointment.

 _Am I really going to go in raw, so quickly…? Why, am I even doubting this, we've already crossed over to the point of no return, just a little more and I'll already be inside of her. Besides I don't think I can get her pregnant, she is a completely different species from me._ The man contemplating eyed the lines of silky red material that adorned her vagina in particularly inviting fashion although at this point the fabric was completely stained thanks to their pleasurable efforts. His dick twitched at the mere prospect of taking her there and here.

"Why did...you stop?" She tilted her head in strangely innocent confusion, panting, something which made James chuckle to himself, yet he could hear a type primal hunger in her voice. He smiled at her, presented his dick right in her line of sight, it had leaked a small amount of precum that was useless compared to the amount of slippery nectar that emerged from her pussy.

"I think we both know what we're about to do? Can't expect to get me on like this without the main event." The man said in a sickly sweet manner while lowering her body onto his dick. His cock was lightly poking at her entrance, but before even the tip could go in he stopped, hesitating, and glanced at his fierce partner who eagerly awaited his presence inside of her. "So… uh.. how do you want to do this, all in one go or gradually?"

"Are... you really... asking me this?" She shot an amused look at James, her indirect answer was obvious enough for the man who shook his head chastising himself for thinking anything different. He lightly rubbed against her lips before presenting his tip, lightly moving back and forth poking it occasionally. James took his time to message and prod at her pussy.

"What... are you waiting for?" She gazed at him lovingly trying to nudge herself on his mast, her tail wagged and her tongue stuck out in front of him.

"Nothing." The man responded as he slowly slipped the tip of his dick inside her pussy, it went in easy enough, savoring the heat inside of her. Roxy shuddered as she felt her vulva be probed slightly open, she grabbed onto her trainer's shoulders, their gazes meet in agreement.

"Alrighty then…" With a deep breath and teeth clenched lowering her even further down James rammed his cock at full speed into her drenched pussy. Her fluid aiding him in his entering as he quickly pushed past the walls of flesh that separated him from her center, that accommodated his cock as best it could, tightly wrapping around him. The man slammed into her cervix with force, Roxy's bells sharply rang - music to his ears alongside another noise.

Roxy howled from the sudden jolt of pleasure as shivers went down her spine, her arms and legs felt numb, yet she pulled him down on top of her and held on for dear life lightly scraping his flesh with her claws. The Lycanroc's tail continued to wag and her countenance only flashed more intensely at each little change she felt inside of her, each small imprint of form that was left in her pussy from his cock.

"You alright?" James stopped once he was inside, keeping his movements to a minimum.

"Stopped moving again…" She complained, there was little need to care for her own safety, a little bit of discomfort was but a small distraction when it came to repaying him and there was plenty more left.

"Hard to enjoy myself if my partner's uncomfortable, trust me I can wait a bit more here." He said in a husky tone letting his finger cup her muzzle, she waited for a good minute, her heart jumped in happiness at James's concern.

"Fine…" She bopped noses with him, snuggling into his neck afterward, he had begun to trace his finger along many of the ribbons on her body.

"Damn, you're tight...but it fits." It was hot inside of her. The liquids along with her flesh drowned his genitals in a wet and slimy heaven. He felt her insides stretch, each time he did so much as a nudge to a side or try to fix himself to somewhere better, he felt her inside change shape to pull him back in, pulling back out almost seemed impossible to do.

And so he watched his Pokémon's chest fall and rise all while holding her up to himself, enjoying the warmth of their lower regions. No light touched them, save from some brief shine of moonlight through the curtains, leaving them surrounded by the dark only thing that remained constant was Roxy's crimson eyes.

"Barely…it's big." She breathed out with her tongue hanging out as she swung her hips around lightly and grinded on his groin, her arms moved to her James's sides as stared back at him. It was a strange sensation - mating, to have that empty space be filled up by none other than her own trainer was fantastic and puzzling, to say the least. It made her feel a bit weak, lightheaded, but every feeling of pleasure only strengthened her drive to continue.

_Okay James, distract her a little while she gets used to this._

"It's funny really...I appreciate the compliment, but I don't know how I feel about it hearing something like that from a Pokémon…" James awkwardly chuckled as he began pulling back his penis, her pussy's walls were trying their damnedest to keep him inside, he couldn't complain though. That feeling of friction was an incredible sensation as if he was being desperately pulled back in.

"And I'm hearing... I'm tight... from my trainer…" The Lycanroc murmured, spreading her legs out a bit, a subsequent ever-increasing feeling of emptiness and longing with each inch he moved back, but she felt better prepared for the next time knowing what to expect.

"Touché." They both shared a laugh that was interrupted by him thrusting back into her, this time her insides as if remembering moved slightly in accordance to his penis. A single jingle became a series as they developed a slow and steady approach, savoring each thrill that their sexual coupling brought them.

"Fuck." James groaned, his thrusts gained a stable and constant speed making her entrance open up wider as more fluids seeped into sheets.

"I never really thought that, gah!~" He moaned out, she had begun moving back into him, enjoying the pleasure that came with each time he went back in and the hunger within for more that came each time he went back out and the gentle rubbing her of fur against his own body only added to the collective bliss. "That this would ever happen between us, let alone be friends again...yet here I am balls deep inside of you, I don't mind it. Probably for the best if we solved our issues like this."

"Got you there... didn't I?" Roxy gave James a challenging smirk, giggling at the sound she caused to release - all is fair in love and war, especially in a war of love.

"Come here…" The man increased his pace, biting his lip as he felt his lust rise with each thrust, his Lycanroc did the same, slamming and grinding her hip against him at any opportunity she could get, sounds of wet slapping permeated across the bedroom alongside the ringing bells. Their own voices, pants, groans and moans joined the cacophony of their lovemaking. As sweat poured down their bodies making a strong musky smell that dominated her senses the man pulled her even closer, his lips only being a few inches apart from her muzzle.

Roxy let her tongue escape the confines of mouth to grace James's cheek again, but found a wet opposition in the form of his own tongue, they met and as if mimicking their own sweet embrace wrapped around each other exchanging saliva. Their struggle for dominance in their tongues was ultimately one-sided, as she proved it to be superior in length and power. Forcing it inside, she explored the insides of his mouth, brushing against his teeth and wrapping around and sucking on his tongue.

Yet this didn't last long, she had lowered defenses to achieve this and James caressed the back of her ears and combined with strong thrust startled her enough to flip the scales - now it was him exploring her thin snout, messaging her tongue before finally separating, leaving only thin string of saliva connecting their mouths.

"Cheater…" She huffed and licked his face again in revenge before moaning.

"Hey, what fair is fair, I won that." The man shrugged with his shoulders, hands remaining on her hips as he pierced her vagina once again and resting his chin on top of her mane.

"Fair...hmm…" Roxy hummed and a brilliant idea popped into her head, continuing to keep up their momentum she gently placed her paws on his shoulders. A growl later and James ended up being pushed back down onto the bed, her arms prevented him from getting back, she smiled.

"This is fair...isn't it?" She sarcastically asked straddling him with her soft but strong legs, he beamed back at her. Stopped resisting and let his hands move back at her fluffy waist.

"Right, feel comfortable enough?" She nodded at his question, appearing majestic if a bit disheveled in his new view.

Paws remaining on his shoulders Roxy raised her ass up letting his cock be released out of the hot cunt that it had made itself a home off and into the relative cold, the only things keeping it warm were the few droplets that rained down from her cunt. His tip rubbed against her clit before she decided to hastily sheave it back into her using her immense speed.

"Lycanroc~!" Roxy and James became like a locomotive machine with her slamming away into his groin and him thrusting and pulling her back in response, their speed increased by the second becoming more and more erratic, his cock getting back inside of her the instant it left.

"Don't stop…" James panted out, his fingers pressing into her soft cheeks as their collective speed pushed them closer to their limit.

"Yes…I can feel you twitching~." She had quickly grown to love the feeling of his dick leaving her cunt only to penetrate back up to her cervix over and over again, repetition only served to increase the pleasure she felt, nothing felt more filling for her fiery soul than this. The Midnight Lycanroc knew the sensation - her orgasm was close.

"I'm getting close…" Sweat poured down his brow as the man's arms wandered across her body, finally ending up back on her ass cheeks, his fingernails digging into her flesh as he helped push his twitching penis into her pussy as far as it could go. James felt her insides tense up, close down around his cock, gripping it tightly and refusing to let as he felt pressure build up inside of him, it seemed both of their bodies had the same idea.

"Roxy!" As the speed reached it most maximum James forcefully advanced into her center no longer being able to hold back his load while Roxy felt waves of relentless pleasure that jumped around throughout her entire body

"J-James!" They called out to each other spasming, throwing their heads back as the ecstasy finally hit them, torrents of fluid released from the Pokémon directly on the man's dick, her walls closed in even further on his cock as it started to spew out bursts of cum into her womb filling it up little by little, James only lightly thrusting forward with each one.

The midnight Lycanroc's legs gave out, numb from the pleasure and she fell on top of James who caught and hugged her close as each spontaneous twitch from her orgasm came, their mouths instinctively met again, tongues once more wrestling with each other, the sound of ringing bells was completely void to them at this point and their scent helped bring them closer. One last thrust and her feeling of pleasure faded out slowly, bringing her back to consciousness.

"Lycanroc…" She whispered over to him remaining at his side, her pussy released his dick from its cruel, yet wonderful grasp, his semen leaked out of her splattering on the man's lower half.

James patted her head in response, delivering small kisses to her forehead and chest as he got up from his lying position. She turned to face him, intently watching him for any sign of his intentions.

The café owner put one of his arms on the mattress just beside her head for support, the other one spread her legs apart and hoisted on top of his shoulder blade. He brought his cock up to her lips leaking again.

Panting, Roxy grabbed her thighs, pushing her entrance open for James, she watched as his semi-stiff cock stood upright at attention once more. Her trainer rubbed his drenched dick on her belly. The Midnight Lycanroc gladly laid her head on the bed with Camelot towering over her.

"How about round two? It's obvious neither of us are done yet." He said, her eyes now glowed with such ferocity that the light practically started to blind him. "I'll be taking the lead this time."

She didn't say anything back, only letting out a growl as the man thrust back into her, pushing out some of the cum and other fluid that remained, there was no preparation needed, he went at his full original pace, his dick once again stretching out her halls

"I want you, I need you." The man inched closer to her face, fucking and pushing the Lycanroc deeper into his bed, moving forward into her center with all of his might. Roxy wrapped her arms around his chest. Their bedroom was filled with nothing but the sound wet slapping sound of his wild and raging thrusting, pleasure-filled moans and ringing bells, sweet scent of their sweat filled their noses as the bed frame shook from their intense lovemaking "I can't explain it, everything about you is driving me crazy - your scent, your soft fur, the way you hold onto me and moan into my ear as I fuck your tight little cunt…" With of all their mustered up might and speed their hips practically smashed into one another. Roxy lost control of her legs as they loosely hung in the air, their only support was the hands of a man who was fiercely plunging his cock in and out of her insides like a mad beast, stretching them out as he pushed the Lycanroc to the mattress below.

"Let's make this night the best Christmas we've ever had." James smiled at her, his words seemingly increasing the heat in the air and inside of her, the bells hadn't stopped ringing, new jingles resounded as the older one just started to dissipate. The sound of deep wet slaps filled. Each time he buried his cock into her he inched even closer to the Lycanroc's tongue-wagging mouth.

She tilted her head to his meet lips, their tongues intertwined in a slippery dance, moaning into each others' mouths from the unending thrusts that James fucked into her center. The sense of time vanished away from the minds as they devolved into their basic instincts, pleasuring one another was their only goal for time being, the sensation of euphoria encroaching on them, was a familiar one.

The man stopped to a screeching halt, letting her legs drop down from his shoulders, and pulled her up to his lap, both of them were left twitching in anticipation. James entered her again, slamming away without a single care in the world. Licking his neck she enveloped his chest with her legs and arms, any amount of restraint left that kept her from holding back her moans and yowls were non-existent.

They were so close, any moment and they would come, he snuggled into her neck as he felt it come.

"Oh…ah…" James and Roxy hugged each other tightly, their bodies welcoming the sheer bliss that blessed them with every string of sperm from his cock decking her inner halls and womb, her own fluids squirting out. They nestled closely -soft flesh interacting with fluffy fur, small hands intertwining with larger claws. They fell down on their bed beside one another, not letting up the idea that they'll ever let go.

The Storm within them passed by, leaving a small aching pleasure and sweet silence, they lovingly exchanged a loving snuggle while pulling up the bed cover over them as clarity returned. James kept himself sheath inside of her, not seeing any reason to separate, her own rough squeeze on both on his body and penis particularly told it was better left that way. They felt liquid drip down from their legs, the fruits of their forbidden intercourse, the very thought of it, its taboo nature that had to be hidden from the wide whole world brought an excitement that nearly made them go another round, yet this quiet shared company douse the desire out, it at least for now.

 _I think I can get addicted to this._ Roxy panted out placing her muzzle on the side of his neck, perhaps her thoughts were unanimous with the man in her arms, his loving gaze only promised more.

"Uh..what time is it?" James glanced to a digital clock on the bed's nightstand, the bright red numbers showed a most convenient time.

"Great, 3 am. There is still some time before they come home...so let's just relax here a bit." The café owner heaved a sigh, his hands roaming and appreciating every crevice of his Lycanroc's body.

James smiled, recalling the recent events of the month from her aggressive behavior that he faced through his entire life, her attempt at murder...which led to a shaky rebirth of their relationship, now he had just sex with her and likely will again. In all honesty, everything moved a bit too fast this month, but in hindsight, he wouldn't have it any other way

"Lycanroc..."Her soft whispers and warm breath on the skin only served to reinforce that, from now he knew the upcoming days of their life were going to be filled with excitement.

Roxy had given him the best he could ever receive - a relationship on a cold and wintery month, a certain Holiday Cheer.

**Author's Note:**

> I have found out a lot of new information when researching for this story.
> 
> For example did you know the structure of a female canine's reproductive organ isn't all that different from humans, they just miss a hymen and their uterus is Y shaped.
> 
> Do what you will with this cursed knowledge.


End file.
